1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle suspensions and, more particularly, toward equalized suspension systems for vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to independently suspend wheels from a vehicle frame. An independently suspended wheel is able to move in one or more directions without affecting the movement of any other wheels. It is desirable to independently suspend wheels to improve the ride of the vehicle when traveling over a road or ground that may be uneven. Often, a track is used on each side of the vehicle.
It is also known to suspend beams from vehicles. In a typical configuration, a beam is suspended on each side of a vehicle. Two or more wheels are attached to the beam. Typically, the beams are interconnected by one or more axles or other structures so that the beams move together relative to the frame. These types of structures are normally used in areas where the terrain is likely to be substantially level.
Such structures are unsatisfactory for use in an off-road setting. Typically, a multi-use vehicle (MUV) is used in an area where there are substantial differences in terrain on both sides of the vehicle. In an MUV setting, an independent suspension would be particularly desirable since the variations in the level of the ground can be substantial.
It is also desirable for a vehicle to include a system for evenly distributing, or equalizing, the force on the wheels on one side of a vehicle. The use of such a suspension system to equalize the pressure on the wheels allows for an improved load distribution. Either of the wheels can then provide a drive force. In addition, the equalized load reduces the probability of one wheel slipping. This further reduces the need for limited slip or locking differentials. In addition, the distribution of the force reduces the probability of the vehicle becoming stuck due to high loading on one wheel on terrain such as soft soil or snow.
None of the suspension systems known in the art and described hereinbefore are acceptable for use on an MUV. Specifically, none of the known systems provide an independent suspension for a vehicle wherein the pressure on the wheels on either side of the vehicle is equalized, as may be desirable during operation of the vehicle over soft or slippery terrain. There further exists a need in the art for an MUV suspension that equalizes pressures on wheels on each side of the vehicle.